<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>through a glass, darkly by onceagainnotinterested (dorkydonkey)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655362">through a glass, darkly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkydonkey/pseuds/onceagainnotinterested'>onceagainnotinterested (dorkydonkey)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wake me up when surkov dies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkydonkey/pseuds/onceagainnotinterested</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what are we coming to?<br/>no room for me, no fun for you.</p><p>我也太傻逼了这也能写4000字</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wake me up when surkov dies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original character/cypkob，内置khodorkov，超杰克苏 （sur-jacksue），ooc肯定，for starters没有中年男的动不动怀念旧情人，no matter带着笑or很沉默<br/>本来写的1987，后来发现记错他上大学时间了，平移到1985，背景细节应该有误，但我不改<br/>AB都是乐队名我码了，呼呼，love &amp; peace，</p><p>nmd不知道我写这个干嘛，我自己也没想明白，吐了</p><p>可能是为了解压8，好多设想都没写进去，太长就耗心力了，中年男的耗不起啊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>又他妈的被这狗贼骗了我操，fool me twice shame on me </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>what are we coming to?<br/>no room for me, no fun for you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我认识slava的时候他正处于那种”极度疯狂的时刻”。1985年，我在报社工作，业余在K大街拐角的剧场里排戏。《三姐妹》，但不往莫斯科去。中场休息的时候我躲出去抽烟，烟在嘴里了才摸到空空的口袋，回头发现舞台出口被我随手带上了，只能硬着头皮往正门走。拐上大路前，看到一个瘦高个儿的青年在抽烟。我不敢离正门太近，便向他借火——事实上我从不是一个乐于交际的人，但那天是首演，我非抽这根烟不可。他沉默地递过打火机，我猛抽了两口才冷静下来，想到跟他道谢。他点了点头。我走到巷子对侧去，从那里可以望见剧院门口的情况。我不想在众目睽睽下回剧院去，急得跳脚，然后听见有人念了一个名字：</p><p> </p><p>“尤金·奥尼尔。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊？”</p><p> </p><p>我顺着他的目光看向我的t恤。我那时刚对美国戏剧家产生兴趣，在t恤上写了一句“生活是以镜为墙的单人牢房”作为工作服，只在剧场才穿。</p><p> </p><p>“尤金·奥尼尔。”他重复，然后微笑了一下。给人感觉是个安静腼腆的人。这就是slava。</p><p> </p><p>那年他还在戏剧学院读大一，因为曾经退学又服兵役，实际和我同年。他刚退役，从匈牙利回来，发茬还很刺手，总是穿一件军用皮夹克和牛仔裤，最开始穿皮靴，后来发现穿皮靴蹦迪太伤膝盖，换成了高帮帆布鞋。我还记得他摊着腿靠在玄关苦着脸脱靴子的样子，他会原地坐着发一会儿小孩脾气，一跛一跛拖拖拉拉地挪到床边面朝下倒下去：列奥，我腿痛死了！啊——列——奥——</p><p> </p><p>他经常列奥列奥列奥地念叨个没完。很多时候并没有什么切实的要求，很容易让人觉察到是撒娇的一种方式。那时的slava，可以说，有一种小男孩的机灵， 笑容也总是羞涩和恶作剧混成一团，显得孩子气。</p><p> </p><p>那时，我像八十年代末每个年轻人一样，“唯恐天下不乱”，总盼望着发生点儿什么，无论是在这个国家还是世界的哪个角落。slava发生了，先于柏林墙的倒掉。一切都变得乱糟糟的，但那么激动人心，不亚于柏林墙的倒掉。我们认识不久他就搬进我的公寓来了。我当时租了一间一居室，朝向不正，租金便宜，阳光却奢侈，冬天尤其。slava象征性地上了几次课就不再去学校了，作息黑白颠倒，白天我出门时他总在闷头大睡，晚上喝酒，抽很多烟，看点儿书，听卡带，东拉西扯。周末我们会整夜在街头闲荡，去地下听音乐，在凌晨冷风里哆嗦着回家一头睡到下午。阳光绕过我们的窗子，醒来就是一天的结束，仿佛在莫斯科过伦敦生活。 起床后随便吃些东西就又到了夜游的时候。slava生在南方，不耐冻，但又不爱穿厚，两手总是冰凉。加上他那时身形单薄，皮肤苍白如纸，眼底总是积着一层青黑，我玩笑说他是吸血鬼。slava就作势来咬我的脖子，野蛮地把两手都塞进我领口。这个玩笑我们乐此不彼，成为一种默契，尤其是后来他发现了更舒适的姿势：一手环住我脖颈伸进领口，另一手揣进我大衣口袋。他总是走在我的右手边，因我大衣扣子钉在右侧。</p><p> </p><p>那时候除了钱，我们什么都不缺。slava闲了一阵，开始为一家小出版社写些千奇百怪的色情小说，譬如某男的阳物能随阴牝深浅宽窄变化大小，或者与午夜郊外偶遇的青年女子野合后变成了驴。卖得很不错。slava把他非法读物的收入一张一张甩在迪厅柜台上，大笑道：这破东西还有人看，一群傻蛋！列奥，我将来一定很有钱！</p><p> </p><p>他对文学别有用心地轻浮，挥霍天赋有天才的气魄。我记得他躺在床上翻我为杂志审的稿，不时指着某处笑成一团：“写得真烂！”有恶作剧得逞的快感，如同写色情小说。</p><p> </p><p>我们常常对“坏”达成一致，为“好”吵作一团。现在看来可能是我们分手的前兆，虽然都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，但年轻时人人都觉得很重要：A好还是B好？三十年后我的生活里既没有A也没有B。文艺有别于竞技而类二进制，叶赛宁和马雅可夫斯基毕竟不是曼联和利物浦，可以并排在书架上几十几百年地放下去。如今想来也许slava在这些真真假假的争吵中寻找就是竞技似的counter。那时，他是个纤细的青年，非常害羞，对那些与男子气概有关的事物异常着迷，我时常感到这不仅仅是出于生理男性顺从社会构建的愿望，而是某种比喻性的冲动。 他当过兵（很可能是出于相同的动机），喜欢冲突（我们在酒吧时他就不一只一次跟人过动手），但他，说实话，在运动方面的天赋并不比我强多少。这是我当时觉得遗憾的事情之一，为什么他总要去做那些和他创造性本能以及天赋之美完全相反的事情呢？slava，在我看来，也非常明白这一点，并且因之痛苦。这或许是他放弃我们共同道路的原因。</p><p> </p><p>Slava写了无数色情小说后拿出了一本剧本。我每晚都和他在一起，但从没察觉他严肃的写作计划。我读了，转交给剧院的朋友，我们同校的学长，并且争取到了两晚公演。slava非常高兴，为此回了一趟学校，招募演员和排练。忙活了有一个半月，终于到了开演的日子。Slava拉着我去舞台后门抽烟，激动得直发抖,没能用打火机把烟点着，所以凑过来在我的烟上借火。他小声地说：“尤金·奥尼尔。”眨了眨眼睛，笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>演出的时候slava心神不定，椅子吱唔吱唔响，后来不动了，僵在座位上。快结束的时候他凑过来飞快地说了句我去洗手间，一直到谢幕都没回来。我在舞台出口找到了他。午夜街头他默不作声步履如飞，经过回家的路口又往前走了六个。然后他停下来，跳上街边一辆轿车的车顶摊开手脚躺下。躺了会儿他说，列奥，你回去吧，我腿很痛，不想动了。</p><p> </p><p>他的反复无常变得更无常。他时常挂在嘴边的恶作剧般的冷嘲忽然认真起来，让他本人也心惊胆战。我试图说服他创作成为工作时也是需要打磨的，但他在这件事情上固执得毫无余地：创作必须是天才，否则没有必要。我们的关系有了转变，可以说，一定程度上，在我的预料之中，只是变得太快。简而言之，slava厌恶我，也厌恶自己，更厌恶“厌恶”。他经常夜不归宿，什么也不说，很多次我真担心他死在街上，因他穿得实在太少，脾气又太坏，身手还不行。我的生活逐渐恢复朝九晚五的规律，有时醒来能看到slava躺在沙发上，回来时又消失不见了，像只野猫在我生活里来去。有一天我醒来的时候slava裹着毛毯，坐在窗前的书桌上。他很疲惫，脑袋抵着窗户。房间里一股水雾，他洗过澡，身上烟味还是很重，头发沾湿了裹在脖颈处的毛毯。</p><p> </p><p>好久没有看见过清晨了。他说。</p><p>不能再这样下去了，列奥。</p><p> </p><p>这也许是他决定命运的时刻。他的波动也在一定程度上影响了我。实际上，那时我也处在巨大的怀疑之中，只是我对天才没有那样迷信。这是我们最大的不同，也是所有分歧的根本。也许那时候向他坦白我的恐惧会对我们都好一些，但出于某种古怪的矜骄——或许我对天才的祛魅没有我想象的那样彻底，又或者我从未真正认同slava的文学才能——我没有说出口，现在想来，非常自私，但slava是不会安于做一个普通人的，因此即便存在回转的余地，也不过是拖延我们分手的时机。在如黑云一般向我们压近的严肃面前，slava选择了游戏，我选择了逃避。谁能告诉我们呢？我们还不到二十五岁。世界太大了，我们毫无头绪。幸运的是我最终还是回到了正轨，slava，如同所有人知道的那样，选择了另一条道路，做了另一种天才。</p><p> </p><p>他搬出我的公寓，也退了学，从我们共同的朋友圈里销声匿迹。那之后不久我盼望已久的“乱”来了。报社没法呆了，我决定去英国读书，父亲生前在海外巡演时认识的同行愿意为我担保。去办护照的那天，在v大街等着过马路的时候，忽然听见slava在喊我。我以为听错了，他又喊了一声，并且向我招手。然后很高兴地走过来：“列奥列奥my good old Leo, 你好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他穿着一套整齐的西装，是那时流行的宽大的款型，加了垫肩，使他看上去更瘦了。他心情非常好，而且有点儿兴奋，仿佛期待我问他些什么，我照做了，他眨眨眼，笑嘻嘻地说：“我啊，我现在是个保镖。”然后指向路边餐车前正在结账的男人：“那是我老板。”</p><p> </p><p>他个子比slava稍矮，身形却有slava的两倍宽，眼镜遮去半张脸，唇髭遮去另半张，以至于我们虽然打了个照面我却对他的长相毫无印象。穿深褐色西装，格子衬衫搭墨绿色印花领带，看上去像个工程师。他走近时我发现领带上印的是毛绒小熊而不是花。他两手都拿着馅饼，只向我点了点头。slava没有接馅饼，笑嘻嘻地去掏他外套口袋，摸出一张名片递给我：“梅纳切普银行，私有银行no.1， 投资未来啊，列奥。”</p><p> </p><p>米哈伊尔·霍多尔科夫斯基。几年后他成了俄罗斯最富有的人。</p><p> </p><p>欧洲是平静和顺利的。我为各种影视公司写作剧本，专业反成了副业。这样拆东墙补西墙地度过了90年代， 才得到s剧院的合约。搬去德国的那一年，我在电视新闻里看见了霍多尔科夫斯基。他变化很大，我根据播报词才确定了他就是与我有过一面之缘的银行家。他剃了胡子，换了细框眼镜，看上去比十年前要年轻得多，并且意外地像个读书人。不是好消息，他在西伯利亚被捕。电视台反复播报着他在克里姆林宫的讲话，镜头掠过总统的时候我看见了slava，一身黑色西装，白得像一张纸，飞快地歪过身子跟总统握了握手。</p><p> </p><p>05年妈妈去世，我回了趟国。电视新闻上我又看到了slava。还是牛仔裤，只是不再那么张扬地穿皮衣和皮靴。胖了一些，举止还有二十年前青年的痕迹。联邦旗帜下长大的孩子对旧联盟动员青年的那一套没有概念，更不能分辨斯托雷平时代就在我们土地上埋下的陷阱。这种所谓的赋权和对抗不是道德，更无关理想。Slava不是它的第一个宣道者，也不会是最后一个。我不明白什么使他如此高兴，如此富有成就感。那是我下定决心离开的时刻：妈妈死了，俄罗斯对我毫无意义了，是时候了。</p><p> </p><p>13年我为流媒体写剧本，写作强度很大，总是昼夜颠倒。冬天天亮得晚，倒没有那种颠倒的实感，只是人很累。有天写到凌晨，门铃响了，吓了我一跳。透过门禁只看到一颗脑袋枕着手臂靠在门上，然后脑袋开口了：</p><p> </p><p>“列奥，是我。开门吧，列奥。”</p><p> </p><p>开门时slava趔趄了一下，站稳了，微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，你还活着！你一个人吗？”他身上带着酒气，把头探进门内打量了一番， “你相信吗，列奥，三十年了，我们还能交到共同的朋友……基里尔·谢苗诺维奇给我的地址。”</p><p> </p><p>我这才把他和基里尔·谢苗诺维奇口中那个“上面来的人”联系起来。</p><p> </p><p>“我可以进来吗？”他一脚已经踏进房门了。</p><p> </p><p>他穿了一件领口加了绒的短夹克，晃晃悠悠地在客厅里转了一圈，往各个房门里张望了一下，又转出来，在单人沙发上坐下，抽了抽鼻子，摘了皮手套，看向我，又看看我的打字机：“继续写吧，列奥。我不吵你。让我在这儿呆一会。别生气……Olympia，真老派。”</p><p> </p><p>“喝什么？茶？咖啡？”</p><p> </p><p>“随便，不用管我……”</p><p> </p><p>我煮了茶出来他已经拿外套挡着脸睡过去了。跟从前一样。我开始从这个不速之客带来的莫名其妙里品味出青年时代的甜。slava依然非常美丽。考虑到他的职业，这简直是个奇迹。当然， <em>美丽本身就是一种сла́ва</em>。</p><p> </p><p>我把打字机挪到另一侧写作，slava中途醒过来一次，看了看我，咕哝了一声，侧了个身把腿架在扶手上又睡过去了。</p><p> </p><p>我醒来的时候slava已经在桌边吃早餐。</p><p> </p><p>“我用了你的洗手间，”他抬头，微笑，“我吃了你的速冻klopse和面包。你的冰箱里真没什么可吃的，列奥。”</p><p> </p><p>“我对吃早就没有兴趣了。”</p><p> </p><p>我走进卫生间，发现他用了我的deodorant， 我的剃须刀，牙膏，新拆了一把牙刷，毛巾，洗面奶，一切我摆在洗手台的东西。</p><p> </p><p>“那可不行，食欲就是生活之欲。”</p><p> </p><p>我煮咖啡，他拒绝了：胃不好。他说他最近开始像中国人那样喝绿茶。他看着窗外逐渐苏醒的西区：“柏林。柏林是个好城市。莫斯科太无聊了，越来越无聊。列奥，你很幸运。”</p><p> </p><p>他忽然噗嗤一笑：“我有一次梦见你，在一个酒会之类的地方，你把我介绍给ginsberg的女儿，还说我们一整个夏天都在做爱，哈哈！”他说，“ginsberg的女儿！天呐。天才。”</p><p> </p><p>我告诉他我有一次梦见他OD, 倒在学校的男厕，但他自己清醒过来走出来了，并且在Komsomol大会上深刻忏悔了一番。slava哈哈大笑：“所有人都觉得我嗑药。所有人都……t社有个评论员三天两头在网上说我是瘾君子，这还是比较友好的……你看到过我吗？报纸？新闻？你信他们说的吗？”他微笑了，“我看到过你。萨尔茨堡，阿维尼翁。列奥，我觉得你是一流的。”</p><p> </p><p>我忍住了嘲笑他品味和讽刺自己的惯性，因为我发觉他说这话的时候非常诚实，如同三十年前他醉时强说未醉一样完全信任自己说的一切。所以我告诉他我觉得他没怎么变，这是实话，<em>他依然非常美丽</em>……。他哈哈大笑：我变了太多了，我自己也不知道我变成了什么东西。他收敛笑容沉思了一会儿，到我们这样的年纪认真是一种危险，他很快意识到了这点，又开始微笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“我走啦，列奥。柏林——好地方，多爱人，多睡觉，趁还有力气，趁那玩意儿还有用。哈！”</p><p> </p><p>他走了。</p><p> </p><p>时隔十年我又看到了米哈伊尔·霍多尔科夫斯基。店员开动挂衣架找我的大衣时，身后电视机里坚硬的德语中划过一串流畅的音节，就是他的名字。他出狱了，连夜飞到柏林，昨天凌晨到的。像每个经受过锤炼的人一样，他那种沉思般的内核变得坚韧和锋利。镜头在他的发布会和俄罗斯街头采访之间轮换。店员找出了我的大衣，抬头也看了一眼新闻：“我记得他，他从前是福布斯榜40岁以下最富有的人。”</p><p> </p><p>镜头里俄罗斯下着大雪，柏林只是阴天。从干洗店出来的时候，忽然想起莫斯科冬天夜里的一个瞬间。我们从酒吧出来，slava照例穿得很少，冷风扑到面前的时候他懊恼地大叫了一声，抱住我手揣进我口袋和领口，头埋在我颈侧，像只袋熊似地挂在我身上：“天杀的莫斯科为什么这样冷！真讨厌！”</p><p> </p><p>他那张苍白，瘦削，被风刮红显得更苍白瘦削的脸，他拢在领口的漂亮鬈发，和他冰凉鼻尖底下的暖意，连同一年一度的节日气息，忽然在西区朦胧的街道上明晰起来。</p><p> </p><p>一切如在耳畔。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>